Sonate pour toi
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: La musique chasse la haine chez ceux qui sont sans amour. Elle donne la paix à ceux qui sont sans repos, elle console ceux qui pleurent. -Pablo Casals


Tittre : « Sonate pour toi »

Résumé : La musique chasse la haine chez ceux qui sont sans amour. Elle donne la paix à ceux qui sont sans repos, elle console ceux qui pleurent. -Pablo Casals

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David et ses sbires

Situation Continuum temps : Post saison 4, durant leurs dernière année de lycée

Warning : K+

SuperBêta : TheCrasy The only one

Music : Allez sur youteub et tapez « Sonate - Fanfic MrsS » (recherche playlist)

Note de l'auteuse : Alors mes petits Chasseurs Cueilleurs, voici donc un petit OS que j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire en écoutant les morceaux de la playlist. J'espère que je n'aurait pas fait de grosse énormités sur la musique, j'ai fait des recherches sur le sujet mais je ne suis pas musicienne donc bon a bon entendeur j'espère que sa vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture les louloups. (Et remercier Crasy franchement j'ai faillie me dégonflé et pas le poster XD)

***PRÉLUDE***

Une Jeep Bleu et noir traversait la ville de Beacon Hill à toute vitesse, que dire sur cette ville et cette Jeep : la petite ville de Californie a dans ses rues un hôpital, un groupe scolaire, de grands immeubles d'usine souvent transformés en immeubles d'habitations, une gare ferroviaire et routière, et un poste de police avec un Shérif. Shérif qui mettrait une contravention à son propre fils si il le voyait rentrer si vite chez eux avec sa Jeep.

Effectivement le jeune homme qui conduisait la voiture bleue n'était personne d'autre que le fils du Shérif Stilinski, Stiles de son surnom. Et s'il rentrait à toute vitesse ce n'était pour une fois pas à cause des méchants qui le poursuivaient bien trop souvent à son goût.

Car il était effectivement régulièrement poursuivi, mais pas par n'importe quel méchant, non ! Ses méchant à lui avaient des poils ou des écailles, comme des loups garous, un kanima, la loba, même une Darach, et autre un Nogitsune.

Oui, vous ne le saviez peut être pas mais le surnaturel n'était pas juste de l'ordre de la science fiction pour Stiles. C'est pour cela que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait de bonne raison de dépasser les limitations de vitesse, mais pourtant la seule raison là tout de suite c'était sa colère envers un loup aigri grognon, qui lui avait dit de façon très agréable qu'il ne servait à rien du tout.

Les doigts du jeune conducteur tapaient la mesure, marquant un rythme connu de lui seul sur le volant de sa Jeep, et il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passer quelques minutes plus tôt.

***ALLEMANDE***

Encore des embrouilles à Beacon Hill d'après le message que Scott avait envoyé à toute sa meute. Scott, était le meilleur ami de Stiles, et accessoirement alpha de la meute de Beacon Hill. Meute qui comportait trois loups, Scott Derek et Liam, une kitsune du nom de Kira qui était aussi la petite amie de l'alpha, une Banshee : Lydia, et un humain Stiles.

Il y avait eu d'autre membres dans la meute mais la vie étant ce qu'elle était, certains étaient partis, d'autres étaient morts. Seul eux étaient toujours là, certains depuis le début de leur aventure d'autre étant arrivés après. Ils était maintenant une meute soudée, dans les haut et dans les bas.

Et aujourd'hui alors que Scott avait détecté une arrivée surnaturelle nous étions plutôt dans un bas. Il avait donc convié tout le monde chez Derek pour en parler. Bien sur Stiles toujours prêt et d'attaque était venu tout de suite après le message. Bien trop rapidement de toute évidence puisqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec le grumpy Derek.

Le grumpy Derek était selon les dire de Stiles, une espèce rare et en voie de disparition puisque Derek est le dernier spécimen de son espèce, loup aigri et grognon souvent pour cacher des traumatismes profond.

Donc c'est tout naturellement que Stiles hésita à faire la conversation avec ce grognon compagnon, ne lui posant aucune des questions qu'il mourait d'envie de lui poser, puisque de toute façon la réponse était bien trop souvent : « Tais-toi ou je t'arrache la gorge, avec mes dents. » c'est donc pour protéger sa gorge qu'il tenta de se faire petit et de ne pas déranger le loup grognon tant que les autres n'étaient pas arrivés pour le protéger.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis l'un sur le sofa l'autre sur un fauteuil, et ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Le plus âgé semblant attendre le moment où l'autre allait craquer et se mettre à parler. Ce que Stiles ne fit pas... Pendant les cinq première minutes, « mais dépêchez vous » était sa seule pensée.

Derek voulait vraiment que l'autre parle pour avoir une excuse pour pouvoir le menacer ou le plaquer contre un mur. Ce moment ne venant pas Derek réfléchissait, lui aussi avait sentie les Oméga, et il se demandait si se n'était pas dangereux pour Stiles d'être encore une fois au milieu de tout cela. Il était humain, et il sentait le loup a des kilomètres, il était une proie facile et logique pour l'ennemi, même si il clamait haut et fort qu'il savait se défendre.

Et depuis quelques temps Derek refusait toute mise en danger de l'humain, il ne savait pas réellement depuis quand, ni pourquoi ,mais il ne supportait plus de le voir blessé, souvent par leur faute.

Ne vous méprenez pas il continuait à le frapper régulièrement comme il l'avait toujours fait mais selon lui personne d'autre ne devait pouvoir le faire. C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'éloigner Stiles de l'enquête du moment, et quoi de mieux pour éloigner cet humain têtu que de le vexer ? Aucun, il en était sûr. Et c'est sans trop se forcé qu'il prit son ton le plus dur pour parler à Stiles.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te retrouver blessé. Si on a besoin de tes services on te sonnera. Tu n'a qu'à faire comme à la crosse, reste sur la touche.

Stiles le fixait ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure des paroles qu'il entendait, Derek l'ignora complètement en se levant et continua ses paroles dure.

-Allez, on sait tout les deux que le petit humain que tu es n'as aucun talent de survie, ou aucun talent tout court d'ailleurs. Vraiment tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi.

Stiles ferma la bouche qui c'était ouverte au fur et à mesure des paroles de Derek, et alors qu'il se sentait brisé en colère et terriblement mal au fond de lui, Stiles garda un air neutre sur son visage, tentant de rester impassible. Puis lentement sans esclandre, il se leva, prit ses affaires et sorti du loft. Sans que Derek ne se tourne une seul fois vers lui.

Une fois dans l'habitacle de sa Jeep, il laissa sa peine s'afficher sur son visage, Derek avait touché une corde sensible, et il l'avait fait sciemment. Stiles était blessé et en colère, c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait pris la route de chez lui, beaucoup trop rapidement d'après les panneaux de limitation de vitesse.

***COURANTE***

Une fois arrivé à destination, il rentra dans sa maison dans un claquement de porte, il monta directement dans sa chambre et enfin se permit de libérer un peu de sa colère dans un cri alors qu'il balançait le contenu de son bureau en l'air.

-Aucun talent, parce que tu en aurais toi si tu n'étais pas né tel que tu es ! Stupide Hale !

Sous la colère il donna un coup de pied dans le pied de son lit, et tout ce qu'il y gagna c'est de s'être fait mal a l'orteil, et il sauta à cloche pied en serrant le blessé dans ses mains.

-Humain peut être mais sans talent, tu ne me connais pas Grumpy Hale. Tu. Ne. Me. Connais. Pas !

Il avait détaché chaque mot en pointant un doigt dans ce qu'il imaginait être la direction du loft de Derek Hale.

La colère du jeune homme avait renfloué laissant place à une amer mélancolie qui s'emparait entièrement de lui. Profitant d'être seul dans la maison il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis quatre longues années, depuis ses quatorze ans pour être exact.

Il descendit au sous sol. Seules quelques personnes savaient ce qu'il y avait dans le sous sol des Stilinski et ceux qui s'attendent à un sous sol remplit de bric à brac ont tord.

Alors que Stiles était enfin arrivé en bas il hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser enfin la porte face à lui.

Passant le seuil il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur pour y voir dans la pièce beaucoup trop sombre pour ses yeux humain.

Chaque chose était à sa place dans la pièce aux grands murs blancs, l'épaisse moquette qui avait été mise pour que lui et sa mère ne se gèlent pas les pieds sur le béton brut, réchauffait la pièce rien que par cette couleur brune. À l'intérieure le long du mur de droite il y avait un grand piano droit, le piano de sa mère et de jadis sa grand mère. Le tabouret était toujours devant attendant sa maîtresse, et le le vernis noir du piano était recouvert d'un couche de poussière.

Il s'approcha lentement, et à l'aide de sa manche il dépoussiéra le bois, lentement avec douceur, un simple frôlement, une caresse, un souvenir.

Une fois fini, il ouvrit le couvercle pour voir les touches d'ivoire, qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigt, fermant les yeux submergé par l'émotion. Il aimerait tant que sa mère soit là pour jouer pour lui. Stiles enleva sa main de sur le piano puis il se retourna lentement vers son coin à lui.

Son tabouret était toujours là ainsi qu'une petite table avec ses quelques boites de matériel qui avaient pris la poussière. Son cale pique était toujours sur le pied du tabouret. Devant le tabouret il y avait un chevalet avec des partitions qui semblaient être restées là à l'attendre toutes ces années. Et surtout, contre le mur il y avait son étui, son grand étui noir qui contenait un morceau de lui, un morceau de sa vie, son violoncelle.

Au vu de la dernière fois qu'il était descendu dans cette pièce il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver la pièce si bien rangée, pas qu'il se souvenait très clairement l'état de la salle la dernière fois qu'il était venu mais il était sur que son père avait rangé chaque chose à sa place depuis ce jour froid de novembre il y a quatre ans de cela. Car la dernière fois qu'il était descendu dans leur salle de musique c'était le jour où sa mère était décédée.

***SARABANDE***

Stiles avait quatorze ans il était au collège et la première chose qu'il avait fait ce jour là en sortant de cours fut de rejoindre l'hôpital avec son vélo pour voir sa mère. Il avait pédalé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il voulait à tout prix passer le plus de temps possible avec sa mère. Sa maladie qui la rongeait était a un stade beaucoup trop avancé et que ce soit affirmé par les médecins ou non, il savait. Tout le monde savait, et personne ne disait rien, le corps de sa mère ne pourrait lutter encore très longtemps face à la maladie.

Quand elle avait vu son fils arriver essoufflé mais souriant elle lui sourit en retour, elle savait que son corps faisait de la peine à voir mais son fils la voyait toujours comme sa magnifique maman et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne mais elle sentait que cette soirée, cette nuit serait la dernière. Et bien qu'elle voulait passer ses dernier instant avec son fils elle ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne d'elle ainsi c'est pour cela qu'elle lui demanda de rentrer à la maison.

-Chéri, j'aimerai que tu joue pour moi, la voix de Claudia était basse mais Stiles concentré sur sa mère l'entendit très bien.

-Mon Gemin, rentre a la maison, appelle moi et met le haut parleur, et joue pour moi. S'il te plait.

Gemin, seul sa mère utilisait son vrai prénom, en réalité il n'y a que quand c'était elle qui l'utilisait que Stiles ne râlait pas, tout les autres avaient ordre de l'appeler Stiles. Le jeune ado hésita quelques secondes, il savait que sa mère était beaucoup trop mal en point. Il voulait rester avec elle mais il voulait aussi lui faire plaisir, et face à son regard il se décida. Il irait jouer pour elle quitte a ne pas être à ses cotés.

Et c'est encore en pédalant aussi vite que possible qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait sauté de son vélo sans le ranger. Son père n'était pas là, comme il n'était pas a l'hôpital il supposa qu'une urgence l'avait retenu, c'est cela d'être Shérif, le boulot avant tout.

Stiles était descendu directement à leur salle de musique au sous sol en appelant l'hôpital, une fois mis en relation avec sa mère il mit le haut parleur et installa son téléphone sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté de son tabouret.

Sans parler il prit son étui pour l'ouvrir, puis il attrapa son violoncelle caressant le bois d'un mouvement aérien de sa main appréciant la matière sous ses doigts. Il s'installa sur son tabouret son violoncelle entre ses jambes la pique calé à sa place et parla enfin.

-Je suis prêt m'an. Tu veux que je joue quelque chose en particulier.

-Joue ce qui t'inspire mon cœur, je t'écoute.

Et c'est ce que Stiles fit, il sortit une partition, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, c'était le morceau qu'il avait joué pour le concours de sa cinquième année il avait par la suite appris le reste du morceau, _"Solo de violoncelle n°1 de Jean Sébastian Bach en G majeur". _

Son archet en main il commença a jouer le_ prélude_, d'abord lent puis prenant de la vitesse avant de ralentir a nouveau il alternait les vitesses ses doigts se mouvant avec fluidité, ses sourcils se crispant quand il entendait une erreur, et à chaque fois après il penchait la tête sur le côté comme pour écouter plus attentivement, sa main descendait le long du manche pour remonter ensuite, puis marquant une pause il se remit à jouer la suite du solo, _l'Allemande_, il savait que sa mère aimait beaucoup cette partie il s'appliquait toujours à le faire aussi bien qu'il pouvait malgré ses quelques erreurs que seul lui entendait, car sa mère trouvait que ce qu'il faisait était parfait, comme toujours, c'était son petit garçon et il jouait pour elle.

Stiles avait du mal à sortir chaque note comme si un poids l'empêchait de jouer, lui disant de rejoindre sa mère. Mais il continua encore et encore cela devait bien faire une demi heure qu'il jouait, il avait changé de morceau quelques fois sans pour autant échanger une parole avec sa mère. Il entendait seulement son souffle difficile et le bip régulier des machines, continuant de jouer de longues minutes, alternant court morceau classique et quelques reprises de chansons qu'il avait apprises à l'oreille.

Claudia dans sa chambre blanche et impersonnelle avait posé le combiné près de son oreille et elle avait fermé ses yeux. Ainsi avait-elle l'impression de voir son fils jouer derrière ses paupière closes. Quand il jouait elle le trouvait toujours merveilleux loin du petit garçon agité qu'il était habituellement, ses doigts tantôt pianotant tantôt glissant marquaient les note, sont archet faisant vibrer les cordes de son violoncelle. Ses pied marquant inconsciemment le tempo, elle avait l'impression d'être à ses côté dans leur salle de musique.

Pourtant ils étaient bien à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre et chez eux Stiles continuait de jouer quand il entendit la voix de sa mère dans le portable à ses côté.

-Je t'aime Gemin.

Se sentant mal au plus profond de lui Stiles s'arrêta, comme pour confirmer sa pire crainte le bip lent et régulier devint long et monotone, puis il entendit l'agitation dans la chambre de sa mère jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un raccroche.

Et comme si c'était un signal il se remit à jouer, vite, fort, il n'avait jamais joué ce morceau pourtant chaque note de _Thunderstruck _était là rapide et violente. Son archet s'abattait parfois violemment sur les cordes comme pour faire battre un cœur. Ses yeux était fermement clos, comme pour empêcher toute larme de dépasser leur barrière. Il continua de jouer toujours avec autant d'énergie, de colère ses doigts se déplaçant avec rapidité sur son manche, l'archet glissant d'une corde a l'autre avec vivacité. Arrivé à la dernière note, comme un arrêt soudain, il étouffa un cri dans son épaule, et ouvrant les yeux les larmes se mirent à couler encore et encore rendant sa vision impossible.

Et il se remit simplement à jouer, des notes plus calmes mais si ironique quand à la situation, _"viva la vida", _un hymne à la vie alors que la vie lui avait pris la personne la plus important pour lui. Puis alors qu'il finissait son morceau, il enchaîna sur un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre sans discontinuer, chaque morceau suintait de chacune de ses émotions, colère, tristesse, désespoir.

Il joua ainsi de longues heures durant indifférent, ignorant même sa main ensanglantée qui marquait les notes trop fort sur les cordes durant ces longues heures, même son archet semblait rendre l'âme plusieurs crin fin pendant lamentablement au bout de son archet.

La porte de la salle s'était ouverte sur son meilleur ami, mais coupé de tout il ne le remarqua aucunement, il ne le remarqua pas non plus quand il s'était mis à parler.

-Ma mère m'a appelé de l'hôpital, elle m'a dit. Je suis tellement désolé Stiles.

Remarquant soudain l'état des mains du musicien, Scott s'approcha doucement de lui comme si il approchait un animal sauvage, de plus près il eut peur en voyant l'état de ses doigts.

-Stiles ! Arrête tu te fais mal !

Stiles l'entendit enfin mais il ne s'arrêta pas, jouant même avec plus de vigueur que quelques secondes auparavant, suivant les note de _"Wake me up" _il desserra les dents quelques secondes, juste le temps de lâcher ces cinq petit mots.

-Laisse-moi jouer pour elle.

Mais Scott ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille il s'avança vers son ami et le força à s'arrêter il se débattit comme un diable, les faisant chuter tout les deux au sol, son violoncelle tombant lui aussi à leurs côté.

-Stiles, je suis là. Arrête. Et Scott le pris dans ses bras.

-NOOON !

Le cri avait été déchirant comme un plainte sans fin, après cela le silence se fit pesant pour les deux garçons. Comme si ils avaient plongé la tête dans l'eau, tout les sons étaient étouffés et lointains. Scott serrait son amis dans ses bras comme si il voulait garder les morceaux brisés ensemble, car c'était cela son ami était brisé.

Après cela Scott monta Stiles qui était dans un état second dans sa chambre, il prit le temps de soigner ses doigts ensanglantés, il l'avait également couché dans son lit , et comme le père de son ami ne rentrait pas il l'avait veillé toute la nuit, le rassurant à chacun de ses cauchemars.

***MENUET***

C'était la dernière fois que Stiles était descendu dans la salle de musique, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait joué pour sa mère. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait joué tout simplement. Alors que c'était sa passion, la seul chose qui lui permettait de se concentrer malgré son hyperactivité, il avait arrêté et aujourd'hui quatre ans après la mort de sa mère il était là debout au milieu de la pièce, se demandant si il allait rejouer un jour.

Éloignant le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici il se laissa submerger par le souvenir de toutes les autres fois ou il était allé dans cette pièce, parfois pour jouer seul parfois accompagné de sa mère au piano pour jouer _Clair de lune_, ou d'autres morceaux. Régulièrement son père les regardait adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les filmant ou les photographiant parfois. Tant de souvenirs, c'est la que naquit un sourire sur ses lèvres un sourire doux, un sourire qu'il destinait uniquement à sa mère un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Ce serait peu être une bonne idée de rejouer finalement.

Stiles commença même à penser que ce serait une bonne idée de remercier Derek pour son électrochoc, bon après lui avoir mis sa batte dans la figure par ce qu'il avait était un sacré connard.

Combien de temps serai-t-il resté loin de cette pièce si il n'avait pas eu cet échange avec Derek ? Aurait-il seulement envisagé l'idée de rejouer sans cela ?

-Stiles ?!

La voix surprise de Scott sortit Stiles de ses rêveries. Et il se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, comme si il n'osait pas rentrer vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Le loup avait hésité sur là question, et n'attendit pas de réponse avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu n'étais pas à la réunion, Derek nous à juste dit que tu étais reparti.

-T'inquiète pas mon pote, ça va. Enfin Derek a été un gros con. Pas que ça change de d'habitude tu me diras. Enfin là je songe à lui refaire le portrait à coup de batte de baseball donc tu imagines à quel point il a dû m'énerver. Parce que bon, toi tu le sais, je l'aime bien sa tête. Genre vraiment, ça serait dommage de l'abîmer. Enfin bref, comme je disais il a été drôlement con. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit ça a remué des vieux trucs et je suis parti, je me suis énervé un peu dans ma chambre, et puis j'ai eu envie de descendre. Tu sais je n'étais jamais revenu depuis... Enfin tu sais quand tu m'a récupéré quoi. Je ne suis jamais revenu, je n'ai jamais rejoué. Et maintenant je suis bêtement là à me demander si ça ne serait pas une bonne chose de reprendre. En plus l'autre grumpy qui dit que je ne sais rien faire. Non mais pour qui il se prend, s'il n'avait pas ses poils il serait quoi lui ? Et merde J'ai envie de lui rabattre le caquet à coup d'archet moi.

Stiles s'arrêta dans son monologue pour rire à ce qu'il imaginait, Scott face à lui était resté silencieux et écoutait religieusement ce que disait son ami, attendant la suite qu'il sentait venir.

-Et puis en même temps je ne sais pas si je pourrais approcher mes fesses de ce tabouret, pas maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là.

Sa voix mourut sur ces dernières paroles une larme unique coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main, avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son frère de cœur s'avança enfin dans la salle, et il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Stiles et rassemblant toute sa sagesse récemment acquise, il prit la parole.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de prouver ta valeur à qui que se soit, si certains ne la voient pas c'est qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Pour ce qui est de rejouer, si tu ne te sens pas prêt attend, et si un jour te sens le que le moment est venu, tu viendras là et tes fesses se poseront d'elles mêmes sur ce tabouret. Et puis tu sais je suis sur qu'elle a trouvé les dernières années silencieuses par ce que où qu'elle soit, elle t'écoutera toujours.

Scott resserra la prise sur son épaule et il fixa quelques secondes encore Stiles avant de reprendre la parole.

-Et puis si tu veux que je reste tu n'a qu'à demander.

-Non tu peux y aller Kira doit t'attendre j'en suis sur. Et puis je pense qu'après toutes ces émotions je vais aller dormir, mon père bosse de nuit donc je vais avoir une soirée au calme c'est très bien comme ça.

Après une dernière accolade les deux amis se séparèrent Stiles resta encore longtemps dans la pièce, et si il avait eu une ouïe lupine il aurait entendu la conversation que son meilleur ami avait eue au téléphone devant chez lui. Il aurait trouvé le sujet sans doute intéressant puisque le sujet n'était autre que lui.

-C'est Scott. ... Pour qui tu te prend Hale ? ... Je viens de chez Stiles. ... Non il ne s'est pas plaint de ce que tu lui as dit, mais j'ai vu le résultat. ... Tu as était un gros naze oui ! ... Comment ça, ça me regarde pas bien sur que ça me regarde ! Il est mon meilleur ami et un membre de ma meute ! Et toi aussi ! ... Et alors ?! Alors, je veux, non j'exige, que tu ailles t'excuser !

Le ton de Scott et les yeux rougeoyants même si Derek ne les voyait pas ne laissaient aucune place au doute, il était l'alpha et c'était un ordre. Scott n'avait même pas attendu de réponse se contentant de raccrocher après son ordre. Il savait que Derek savait que tout le monde savait que pour le coup il avait tout intérêt à l'écouter, et exécuter l'ordre au plus vite.

Chose qu'il fit, ou du moins se promis de faire, pour l'instant il préférait tourner comme un lion, non comme un loup en cage. Lui qui voulait seulement l'éloigner en le vexant, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé, l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne s'en pensait capable au vu du ton de Scott. Et maintenant il devait aller s'excuser ? S'excuser ? Lui Derek Hale ? Non. Impossible. Il avait peut être été fort dans ses paroles, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention, et rien ne justifiait des excuses !

Et puis Derek s'interrogeait, pourquoi Scott était-il dans cet état ? Qu'avait fait Stiles pour que Scott réagisse ainsi ? Stiles n'aurait pas fait une connerie? Ce n'est pas son genre se mettre en danger volontairement ? Peu être bien que si en fait, et plus Derek plongeait dans ses interrogations plus il sentait une panique naître en lui. Et si il s'était blessé vraiment gravement et si et si...

Stiles ne devait pas se faire du mal, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître il aimait beaucoup cet humain exubérant, et il voulait plus que tout qu'il ne soit jamais blessé, et qu'il reste en un seul morceau de préférence, par ce qu'il trouvait ce morceau particulièrement alléchant.

S'inquiétant de plus en plus quant à l'intégrité physique et morale de Stiles dans un grognement il prit sa veste, les clés de sa camaro et sortit enfin du loft pour enfin, plusieurs heures après que Scott lui ai ordonné, aller faire des excuse à l'humain de la meute.

***GIGUE***

Une fois arrivé chez Stiles il frappa à la porte, lui même surpris de ne pas être passé directement par la fenêtre qu'il avait vue ouverte. N'ayant aucune réponse il tendit l'oreille pour voir si Stiles était là. Et alors qu'il usait de son ouïe lupine, son visage pâlit, son sang quittant son visage et ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Tout cela à cause du son qui vibrait dans ses oreilles, un son qu'il connaissait trop bien, des vibrations reconnaissables entre mille, a l'intérieur de la maison quelqu'un jouait du violoncelle.

Derek ferma les yeux laissant le souvenir de Paige son première amour, son seul amour, remonter à la surface. Il prit de longues respirations pour faire cesser le tremblement de ses mains tentant vainement de ne pas penser à la mort de Paige.

Secouant la tête il chassa définitivement les souvenirs pour retourner dans le présent, et il poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clés. Puis il avança dans la maison, suivant le son doux et lent de la mélodie qu'il reconnaissait comme un morceau que Paige jouait souvent.C'était si doux si agréable, mais c'était pourtant des émotions négatives qui naissaient en lui, était ce une vengeance que de lui faire écouter un morceau que Paige lui jouait parfois ? Qui jouait ? Ce n'était certainement pas Stiles il l'aurait su si il était musicien, il en était en tout cas persuadé.

Arrivé dans le sous sol de la maison le son était beaucoup plus présent seulement étouffé par la porte, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger en entendant la fin du morceau, et il hésita encore avant de finalement pousser la porte.

A peine avait-il enclenché la poignée qu'il entendit les cordes vibrer à nouveau, marquant un tempo connu, _« Shape of my heart »_. Enfin dans la pièce son regard se dirigea directement dans le coin au fond de la pièce ou se tenait nul autre que Stiles.

Stiles et uniquement lui, pas de fantôme de Paige venu le tourmenter. Oubliant son amour de jeunesse, balayant tout émotion négative il fixa Stiles. Il avait l'impression de voir l'âme du garçon, toutes ses émotions transparaissait dans chaque modulation de l'archet contre les cordes.

Il se mit a le dévisager, il avait les yeux clos semblant concentré et pourtant à l'aise, il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, l'oreille attentive aux sons que produisaient tantôt ses doigts et tantôt l'archet sur les cordes. Les doigts de sa main gauche eux se déplaçaient avec aisance sur les cordes. Ses pieds battaient la lente mesure et jamais il n'avait vu son visage si serein. En aucune circonstance il n'aurait ne serait ce qu'imaginé que l'hyperactif puisse faire preuve d'une telle dextérité et d'une telle concentration.

Jamais Derek n'avait vu le jeune humain ainsi, il était beau, plus encore, il était envoûtant. Même ses quelques froncement de sourcils ne gâchaient rien au tableau qui s'offrait à Derek. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de rester silencieusement là tant qu'il n'était pas repéré, profitant simplement du spectacle merveilleux qu'était Stiles.

Quand le morceau arriva finalement sur sa fin Stiles ouvrit les yeux, l'ambre s'accrochant à l'océan du regard face à lui. Et bien qu'il fut surpris de la présence du loup, il ne sursauta pas comme il l'aurai fait en temps normal. Il était tellement apaisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, que même l'envie de frapper le loup était partie, laissant place à une gratitude grandissante. Il avait réellement eu l'impression de retrouver sa mère durant ces quelques minutes où il avait joué. Et tout cela c'était grâce à la personne qui se tenait gauchement devant lui.

Vu l'attitude surprise et perdue de Derek Stiles était sur qu'il avait du oublier pourquoi il était venu. Pris d'un élan Stiles posa délicatement son violoncelle à ses côté, puis il s'approcha de Derek. C'est en lui souriant doucement qu'il passa ses bras autour de lui. Le loup trop surpris n'avait pas réagi immédiatement, il avait les bras ballants le regard perdu, mais quand il entendit la voix de Stiles lui souffler un « Merci » étouffé dans sa veste en cuir, il passa ses bras autour de Stiles pour enfin lui rendre son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé Stiles.

Le souffle des paroles de Derek arriva aux oreilles de Stiles et il frissonna quelques secondes avant de resserrer sa prise. Derek le repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir lui faire face, lui décrochant les mains de sa nuque en les gardant dans les siennes, il accrocha le regard whisky face à lui pour s'expliquer.

-J'ai été nul, tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois loin des ennuis pour que tu ne sois pas blessé et à la place c'est moi qui t'ai blessé. Je suis désolé.

-Tu es un idiot Derek Hale, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, Stiles passa doucement son pouce sur la main qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et je voudrait bien te piquer le rôle et faire quelque chose d'idiot à mon tour.

Derek ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir continua de le fixer bêtement attendant la suite de ce que Stiles avait à dire. Mais au lieu de parler Stiles approcha son visage de celui de Derek, son regard passant des yeux à la bouche de l'homme face à lui, et c'est en ferment les yeux que la bouche de Stiles rejoignit sa jumelle.

Le loup bien que surpris réagit instantanément comme si en réalité il n'avait attendu que cela toute sa vie, ce qui était certainement le cas. Enfin lâchant les mains qu'il tenait toujours il posa ses bras sur les hanches de Stiles pour le rapprocher alors que Stiles passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Derek. Stiles eu un immense sourire dans leur baiser les obligeant à se séparer. Gardant leur front collé l'un à l'autre tous deux les yeux clos et la tête remplie de questions, Derek rompit finalement ce silence.

-Tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?

**FIN**

Note de fin : Pour ce qui on écouter la musique bien sur Stiles c'est fait pousser deux bras de plus pour pouvoir jouer les morceaux mais on ne dira rien XD j'espère que sa vous a plus et que vous avez pas autant pleurer que moi (ou pas) N'oublier pas le petit mot qui fait plaisir

xoxo

Peace ang Laugh

Mrs S


End file.
